Sanada's New Groove
by bohemian.monkey
Summary: Renji thinks that Sanada's 'groove' is just plain boring. So what happens when he attempts to change Sanada's 'groove?


**Sanada's New Groove**

**Renji thinks that Sanada's 'groove' is just plain boring. So what happens when he attempts to change Sanada's 'groove'? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanada, therefore I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis...nor 'The Emperor's New Groove'...it belongs to Disney.**

* * *

"MY STRAWBERRY FLAVORED VANILLA FILLING DONUT!" Marui screamed. He was shaking and pointed dramatically at the half bitten donut. 

Sanada, shook his head and massaged his temples. The math problem he was working on was just too difficult for him. He sighed and decided to call it a day.

But wait--he can't! Not now! Because...

He's the kinda the 'un-official' captain. I mean, just for _NOW, _that is...

Whenever Sanada got mad, no one, and I mean, NO ONE--not even Akaya or Nioh would dare to push Sanada's 'TEMPER' button. If anyone did...they'd end up getting punted into the next dimension...

----

One day, Renji decided to hold a meeting. He spent the whole night typing up an agenda that was focused all on Sanada.

As all of the regulars squished into their extremely, super secret hideout, aka 'The Janitor's Room', Renji was the only one who, at that moment, held all authority until Sanada could find them and bitchslap all of their asses again.

"I call this meeting on behalf of Sanda!" said Renji as he held up his right hand. "Now repeat after me, and do what I do."

Everyone held up their right hand, except for Nioh.

"Masaharu, your right hand, please?"

"But I'm not right handed."

"Do you want me to get Genichioh?"

"No."

And like that Nioh switched his hands, putting up his RIGHT hand this time.

"We, the Rikkai Regulars..."

_"...We the Rikkai Regulars..."_

"Will agree that this is a confidential, top-secret, superficial and will tell no one..."

_"...Will agree that this is a confidential, top-secret, superficial meeting and will tell no one..."_

"...Not even Seiichi."

There was pause.

"Why can't we tell Yukimura?" asked Jackal.

Everyone took turns smacking him.

"For the Love of Sanada!" exclaimed Renji who slapped his forehead.

"Oh," was Jackal's only reply.

"As I was saying," Renji cleared his throat, "and I will here by obey everything that Yanagi Renji says for the Love of Genichiroh..."

And the regulars said that.

"Amen."

So all of the regulars all mumbled an 'Amen', even though they didn't want to follow Renji's orders. And if they didn't he would surely tattle to Sanada. And no one wanted _THAT. _

----

The very next day at practice, everyone stood far away from Sanada. As FAR as possible.

"Okay..." Marui whispered, "Sanada should be entering the courts in 3...2..."

The doors were ripped open as Sanada stormed out. Everyone scurried into their places to bow to him. Because if they didn't they'd end up getting smacked _into _the door.

As the vice-captain walked up to the regulars, he all had this uneasy feeling.

"Are you all hiding something from me?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

No one said anything. Except for Yagyuu, who coughed. Renji stepped up.

"Genichiroh...we would like to discuss something with you," said Renji as if he practiced the line, which he probably did. Sanada frowned.

"What is it?"

"We'd like to ask you if you'd like a new groove."

Sanada's frown only deepened. "What do you mean by _groove_?"

"Allow me to explain," said Renji pulling out a chart. "You see, we all have this rhythm in life. While some of us are hyper and evil like Akaya, you on the other hand tend to stay in one groove or 'rhythm', which is SO uncool."

Sanada seemed interested. "Continue."

"So, this means that you'll need to change your pattern of behavior. Otherwise, you'd be grooving to a very monotonus rhythm...like...Tezuka-kun for example."

"Yanagi..." Sanada began.

"Yes Genichiroh?"

"I hate you."

"Oh?"

Everyone around slapped their foreheads. They knew it was NEVER going to work. Or should we say, it wasn't EVEN going to work, period!

And then Sanada punched Renji and sent him flying into the broken door that he busted through earlier.

----

Later that week, when they went on their usual 'Visit Yukimura' trip, Renji wasn't there.

"Yanagi sends his regards," said Yagyuu.

Yukimura looked puzzled. "What happened?"

"Yanagi threw off Sanada's groove!" Akaya blurted. Nioh smacked him.

"Oh?"

"You know as in his pattern of behavior, and his rhthym in which he lives his life!" the junior added.

"It was Yanagi's stupid idea!" Marui pointed out.

Everyone nodded. But Yukimura just sighed.

"I told Renji not to throw off his groove..."

* * *

Yosh! I'm done with this oneshot! Yes...they were making fun of Sanada's 'groove'. 

Oh well...review!


End file.
